


Get Down On Your Knees and Take Communion

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV), Leap of Faith - Menken/Slater/Cercone
Genre: Crossover, Hair Pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut, blowjob, kind of?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick has some sins he needs to confess to Jonas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Down On Your Knees and Take Communion

**Author's Note:**

> So this was never meant to happen, but then it did, and here you go.

Frederick was sitting at his office desk when the door opened. He looked up to see Jonas swaggering in like he owned the place. Frederick frowned.

“What are you doing here?” he asked with an air of annoyance. Jonas shrugged and looked around the office.

“What, I couldn’t come visit my favorite psychiatrist?” Jonas laughed when Frederick shot him a glare, and locked the office door before sauntering over to the leather chair in front of Frederick’s desk. He sat down with his legs spread apart, and looked at Frederick.

“I couldn’t stop thinking of you this morning,” Jonas sighed out, rubbing his neck. He smiled when he noticed Frederick following the motion. “More specifically, I couldn’t stop thinking of your mouth, and how wonderful it feels when you have your lips wrapped around my cock.”

Frederick sputtered and dropped his pen, his face turning a deep shade of red. He looked at Jonas, who smiled at his reaction. “I was thinking of all the things you do with that wickedly talented tongue of yours,” Jonas continued, and Frederick looked down to see the bulge growing in his pants. He looked back at Jonas, who had that smug, arrogant look on his face that he wore so well. Jonas quirked an eyebrow, and lifted his hand, beckoning Frederick towards him with his finger.

Frederick obediently stood up and walked over to where Jonas was sitting. Jonas smiled and reached out to palm the growing erection in Frederick’s pants. Frederick bit him lip to suppress a moan, his eyes fluttering closed. He felt Jonas’ movements stop and opened his eyes. Jonas leaned back in the chair and pointed down to the ground.

“Get on your knees and confess your sins,” Jonas said, his voice low. Frederick quickly fell to his knees and bowed his head to Jonas.

“Forgive me, Reverend, but I have sinned,” Frederick said quietly, his voice shaking. “I’ve been having… Impure thoughts… About you.”

“What kind of impure thoughts?” Jonas asked with a heavy voice.

Frederick looked up at Jonas from his kneeled position. “I think about how good it feels when I suck your cock. I like the weight of it on my tongue, the saltiness of it,” Frederick confessed. He heard Jonas groan and felt his hand come up. Jonas tangled his fingers in Frederick’s hair, giving it a slight tug.

“Would you like to suck my cock, Frederick?” Jonas asked, tugging Frederick’s hair again. Frederick let out a moan and nodded feverishly.

Jonas let out a breath laugh, and leaned forward and placed a bruising kiss on Frederick’s lips. He moved and kissed just below his ear. “Ask and ye shall receive,” he whispered before licking and sucking Frederick’s earlobe into his mouth.

Frederick let out a shuddering breath and looked up at Jonas again. “May I please suck your cock, Reverend?” he asked, feeling his own erection straining against his pants. Jonas smiled and nodded.

Frederick’s hands flew to Jonas’ pants, quickly undoing them. He started to pull them, along with his underwear, down Jonas’ thighs, who lifted his hips slightly to aid in the process. Frederick settled back on his knees as he gently gripped Jonas’ hips. He leaned his head down and licked along the underside of Jonas’ shaft. He sucked on the tip a little, relishing the little noises Jonas was making, before taking as much as he could into his mouth. Frederick fell into a steady rhythm, sucking and licking as he bobbed his head. He brought one of his hands down to his own pants, undoing them and reaching into his underwear to grasp his own throbbing cock. He started pumping, moaning at the sensation. He felt Jonas trying to thrust upwards, so he let his jaw go slack and released his grip on Jonas’ hips. Jonas swore and began thrusting up into Frederick’s mouth, letting a string of incoherent words fall from his lips. Frederick began pumping his cock in time with Jonas’ thrusts, tightening his grip as he felt himself approaching the edge. 

Jonas tugged Frederick’s hair again, breathing heavily. “Look at me, you sinner,” he commanded, and Frederick lifted his eyes and looked at Jonas through his eyelashes. Jonas let out a loud moan and his hips stuttered as he came. Frederick swallowed everything he gave him, and pulled off his cock with a wet pop, pumping his cock faster. He moaned as he came, letting his head fall onto one of Jonas’ thighs. 

Jonas pushed Frederick back, and slid off the chair onto his knees, and kissed Frederick. Frederick shuddered against him, and slid his arm around Jonas’ shoulder for support. “Do you feel saved, Frederick?” Jonas asked quietly, his forehead resting against Frederick’s.

Frederick nodded and Jonas smiled. “Good.”


End file.
